The Huge Election
by Travis 5412
Summary: Elwood City has a Huge Election for Mayor. All flames will be removed by me and i will go on report. Do not flame.
1. Chapter 1

The Huge Election

* * *

Arthur: Have your home Town ever had A Huge Local Election? Well we had 1 here in Elwood City. The Mayor is running for County Board Chairman. We have 3 new Local Political Parties here. 1 is very strange. See who runs to become our Towns new Mayor.

* * *

We begin at The Read House. They are watching TV because they know The Mayor will speak soon.

Arthur: Do you think he will run again?  
Mrs. Read: We will soon find out Honey.  
Now on TV.

TV News Reporter: Here is Mayor Hirsch.  
Mayor: Everyone in Elwood City I will not be running for a 3rd term as Mayor. I will run for County Board Chairman. So the local Democratic Party will have a Primary this year. Thank you.  
TV Reporter: Looks like that is all he is going to say. I wonder who will run now?

Mr. Read: I will run for Mayor.  
Arthur: Any reason your running Dad?  
Mr. Read: I have good ideas that just might work.  
Arthur: Okay Dad. I am going to take a shower dry off get in my pajamas and go to bed.  
Mr. Read: Okay son.

Arthur did just that. The next day after breakfast Arthur went to school then Mr. Read entered the race for Mayor. 4 more for The Local Democratic Party. Meanwhile at the Local Republican Party.

Local Chairman: We need a good candidate besides the 2 we have. A Janitor and An Electrition.  
Mr. Crosswire: I will run for Mayor then.  
Local Chairman: Good idea. I was hoping you were Ed.

Meanwhile at The Local Green Party.

Local Chairman: Well we have 2 candidates for Mayor. A Life guard and A Landscaper. Anyone else want to run?  
Linda Mcgee; I will run for Mayor. I am A Gardner.  
Local Chairman: Okay you can run. Anyone else?  
Henry Randolf: I will run for Mayor. I am A High School Math and English Teacher.  
Local Chairman: That is 4. We have room for just 1 more.  
Tina Williams: I will run for Mayor. I am a Horse Trainer.  
Local Chairman: We have our 5 then.

Meanwhile at The Future is Today Party Headquaters.

Chairman/ Founder: Well so far me and Gary here are running for Mayor. Anyone else want to run?  
Mark Mcfly: I will run for Mayor. I am A Bartender at A Local Irish Pub.  
Chairman/Founder: That is 3. We can have 2 more. Anyone else want to run?  
Lisa Henderson: I will run for Mayor. I am A Nurse at The Local Nursing home.  
Donald Jackson Jr.: Same here. As in to run for Mayor. I am A Taxi Cab Driver.  
Chairman/Founder: We now have our 5.

Next Chapter more parties pick candidates.


	2. The Other Candidates

The Huge Election

* * *

The Past is Yesterday HQ.

Party Chairman: So far me and 2 others are running for Mayor. We have room for 2 more. Anyone interested?  
Doug Richardson: I will run for Mayor.  
Sarah Hopkins: Same here.  
Party Chairman: Ok we have are 5.

Meanwhile at Lakewood Elementary School. We see Mr. Ratburn thinking about running as A Socialist party candidate for Mayor.

During Recess.

Buster: I heard a rumor Mr. Ratburn will run for Mayor.  
Ladonna: I hope not.  
Arthur: My Dad is running.  
Muffy: Same with mine. I heard Mr. Ratburn is A Democratic Socialist.  
Arthur: The Socialist wants to make our Country like Europe. Is that true?  
Brain: You heard correct Arthur. I didn't know Mr. Ratburn was A Socialist.

Meanwhile at Elwood City Pre School.

Bud: DW I heard your Dad is running for Mayor?  
DW: It is true.  
Bud: Good.

After School at The Local Socialist Party HQ.

Chairman: Well you are now running for Mayor Nigel Ratburn.  
Mr. Ratburn: I believe Democratic socialism will be good for Elwood City.  
Chairman: I believe your right.

Meanwhile at the Local Communist Party HQ.

Chairman: Well Herbert Haney you are now a Candidate for Mayor.  
Mr. Haney: Good. I will do a good Job if Elected Mayor.

Meanwhile at The Local Liberterian Party HQ.

Chairman: Well we now have our 5 Candidates. Now for the School Board.  
Tiffany Morrison: I will run for that.  
Chairman: Good Tiffany. Anyone else? I guess not.

Now at The Preasant is now party HQ.

Chairman: We have room for just 1 more Candidate for Mayor.  
Ryan Williams: I will run for Mayor.  
Chairman: We now have are 5.

Meanwhile at The Read House.

Arthur: I believe you will be A Good Mayor Dad.  
Mr. Read: Why thank you Son. I have good ideas for this Town.  
Arthur: Okay.

So far Mr. Read is leading among The Democrats. Mr. Crosswire in The Republicans. Next Chapter will be called The Primiary begins.


End file.
